simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:AdrianGuetta
|- | |- | |- | |- | |} ¡Espero que disfrutes en Simspedia! Recuerda firmar tus comentarios en páginas de discusión con ~~~~ o el botón Pulsa este botón para firmar para saber quien eres. Si necesitas cualquier ayuda, por favor, no dudes en consultarme o acudir al cualquiera de estos administradores. También te puede ayudar ver la página de las ayudas. ¡Saludos! | style="border-right:12px solid #0174DF; -moz-border-radius:0 5px 5px 0;" | |} Por favor, dedica unos segundos a leer la información de este recuadro. Es importante. Cuando hayas terminado, puedes borrarlo si quieres. Re: Dudas. Porfavor respondeme DD: A ver si he entendido bien: #Lo de los enlaces, no tengo ni idea de cómo se deja intacto. He buscado en modthesims "family tree" pero no sale nada. #Para los userboxes es muy fácil: Coges el código de la izquierda de esta página, lo copias en el bloc de notas de Windows, lo pegas en tu página y guardas. #Lo de poner tus rasgos son las userboxes (están en la página de antes). #¡Saludos! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:03 20 abr 2011 (UTC) #Por cierto, se me ha olvidado darte la bienvenida, Pues eso ¡Bienvenido!, Cualquier cosa, ve a mi discusión o a la de los demás administradores. Userbox Hola es que no se como se pone lo de los userboxes sera que tu me podrias ayudar por favor muchisimas gracias Padre =O =O jajaj tengo un padre de mi misma edad aww TwT jaja ok no D: shhh acordamos con los aliens no nombrar eso D: ahora nos llevaran a saturno junto a Elvira >_> Mexe 01:23 21 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: OMG!! =O misma edad, y mismo signo =O los cumplo el 22 de agosto =O tu el 11 no? soy 11 dias mas chica u_u! y yo tampoco quiero ir a Satuno D: aunque seria divertido deslizarse por sus anillos :B wiii :D >_> 11 dias mayor D: te gusta Phineas y Ferb? =O a mi si nwn lalala :D, que te parece si hacemos una campaña contra nuestros ex aliados aliens y salvamos a Elvira y Homero de la felicidad nos da toda su fortuna *-* mitad para ti y mitad para mi :P por cierto, cual es tu sim favorito? *_* Mexe 02:05 21 abr 2011 (UTC) huummm... los mioos... de los sims 2 me gusta Mina Caliente >:D tambien Cassandra me cae bien :3 de los Sims 3 adoro a Lotta Greaves (aunque esta muerta yo pude revivirla TwT mi sueño echo realidad :**D!) <3 pero del juego base, me gusta mucho Agnes :DD aaah, y me olvide de pregun tarte, te gusta dibujar? porque en tus "habilidades" vi que tienes dibujar *-* a mi me encanta, eres bueno? yo si >:D pero no se si se puede dibujar en Saturno ._: por el tema de la gravedad y todo eso D: yo tmb dibujo anime OWO revivir a un muerto? creo que tienes que esperar una oportunidad que te llega si eres amigo del difunto D; peroo... como yo de paciente no tengo nada, me descargue el "mastro controlador" (si quieres te doy el link :3) que creo que es un mod en el que puede hacer un monton de cosas *-* entre ellas revivir sims muertos :***D y de ahi viene mi Lottita <3 tienes facebook? asi charlamos desde ahi, pq aqui tal vez nos reten y nos manden a jupiter por usar las discusiones como chat jajajaja abrazos! ok ok te encontre! :D ya te agregue nwn aceptame :D soy Mer Ercila, y de imagen de perfil tengo un dibujo (que yo dibuje ewe :D) yo tmb me voy e-e a dormir =O ciao ;D Muy buenas soi fan de las familias y casa tradiccionales de los sims 3 sobre todo los Lápida y del solar de sunsetvalley y Los jones/Remington en Riverview ^^ he visto que a ti tmb parece ngustarte y me alegra mucho :) saludos, LorenzoParra 14:17 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Venezuela...! mmm buenooo siiip sooy de venezuela especificamente de san mateo estado aragua..! y muuy fans de los sims 3 me imagino que tu iwal..:! Firma y artículos Para cambiar tu firma, tienes que poner el mouse sobre tu nick arriba de la página (donde se inicia sesión y eso) e ir a Mis Preferencias. Ahí verás el apartado de firmas. Sobre los artículos solicitados, sí, claro que puedes hacerlos. Claro que, estaría bien que no hicieses como muchos y crees el artículo solo para poner "El garaje es el sitio donde se aparcan los vehículos" y creases secciones para cada juego, explicando y eso... No te preocupes en pensar si queda mal o tiene faltas ortográficas, otros usuarios (yo mismo), pasarán y lo corregirán. ¡Saludos! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:05 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues muy bien hecho :) [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:06 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Logros Ni idea. Quizás el sistema no cuente por días sino por horas. Por ejemplo, si contase por horas, podría editar el día A a las 11 de la mañana y el día B a las 11 de la noche, y seguiría contando el día aunque hayan pasado 36 horas. Pero si cuenta por horas, la hora límite para editar el día B serían las 11 de la mañana (que no pasase de las 24 horas). Es pura hipótesis, pero sino no le encuentro respuesta. O quizás sea cosa de la diferencia horaria, qué sé yo (En Mis Preferencias tienes la pestaña de "Fecha y hora", busca en la lista tu zona). Saludos. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:23 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Userboxes descolocadas Sí, ese es un problema de que las (o los, no sé como es :S) userboxes tienen diferentes alturas. ¿Qué te parece como lo he dejado? Es tan sencillo como crear una tabla de dos columnas e ir añadiendo filas según convenga, luego poner cada plantilla en cada celda. Bye! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 16:20 28 abr 2011 (UTC) : ¿Los problemas actuales de la Unión Europea? Supongo que la Crisis económica, el terrorismo (al menos aquí en España), el paro (no sé como se dirá allí, me refiero al desempleo), el debate "Monarquía Vs. República"... . Espero haberte ayudado. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:22 29 abr 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes, no creí nunca que lo hubieras hecho queriendo. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:58 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Userboxes No importa, la cosa es que lo crees como un artículo más pero poniendo antes Usuario:AdrianGuetta. Yo, para hacerlo rápido, le puse igual que como estaba y le agregué Bridgeport al final. Te debería quedar así: Suponiendo que hayas creado una userbox que diga... ehm... "Este usuario tiene edad años", por ejemplo, y que tuvieras que poner la edad que quieras (me gustó el ejemplo, podría hacerlo (?)). Entonces, pones en crear un nuevo artículo, arriba "Usuario:AdrianGuetta/que demuestre que se habla de userboxes (yo tengo [[Usuario:Daletibu11/ub|ub])]/Edad". Entonces, para que aparezca esa userbox con tu edad en tu página de usuario por ejemplo (voy a poner la mía de ejemplo, aunque el 17 cumplo 15 ^^) tienes que poner y te debería aparecer que tienes 14. Si no entendiste (lo más normal sería que no lo hayas entendido), mensaje y me intento explicar mejor. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:14 8 mayo 2011 (UTC) P.D.: En la que hiciste puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, si no puedes me mandas un mensaje con el nombre que quieres que tenga y lo pongo ni bien lea el mensaje ;) Traducciones automáticas Por favor, te pediría que si usas un traductor automático, dediques al menos unos minutos a repasar y corregir la traducción. Lo digo por que en el artículo del Modo construir, dice nada más empezar: : El' Modo de Construcción''' es uno de los tres modos principales en la mayoría de los juegos de Los Sims serie de juegos (Los otros son el Modo Live y Modo Comprar). Modo de construcción es utilizado principalmente para el trabajo arquitectónico y de construcción; adición de tuberías, contadores y las cosas de iluminación, por lo general realizado durante la vida real construcción, se realiza en modo de comprar en su lugar.'' *Para empezar, "Modo de Construcción" es "Modo Construir", *"de los juegos de Los Sims serie de juegos" sería "de la serie de juegos Los Sims". *"Modo Live" es "Modo Vivir". *"las cosas de iluminación" supongo que se refiere a "objetos de iluminación". *Y bueno, la última frase "por lo general realizado durante la vida real construcción, se realiza en modo de comprar en su lugar." ''no hay quien la entienda. Si no tienes tiempo para corregirlo entero, haz lo que puedas y luego otros usuarios lo arreglarán, pero como veo que te has molestado en poner enlaces e imágenes, tampoco hubiera estado de más cambiar "de construcción" por "construir". En fin, eso es todo, saludos. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 00:24 9 mayo 2011 (UTC) Bien, no pasa nada, pero cuando puedas échale un vistazo. Ahora corregiré lo que pueda. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER''']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 16:54 9 mayo 2011 (UTC) Holaaa, tu frase favorita "Baby you born this way o algo asi ¿es de la cancion de Lady Gaga? Florchu--Argentina 00:41 13 mayo 2011 (UTC) Ahh yo eraa faan peroo no mee gusto su nueva cancion y la abandone y me hize fan de Christina Aguilera Florchu--Argentina 00:51 13 mayo 2011 (UTC) ahh! Que canciones te gustan mas de esas dos: yo estas: Christina Aguilera: Dirrty-Beautiful-Fighter-Not Myself Tonight Lady Gaga: Just Dance-Poker Face-Bad Romance Florchu--Argentina 01:02 13 mayo 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hola. Primero, cómo quieres que sea la página dentro de Usuario:AdrianGuetta para que pongas tus userboxes? (algo así o como éste por ejemplo, que son "ub", o cualquier otra cosa). Después, pones en Crear una página "Usuario:AdrianGuetta/ub (o lo que quieras)/(sobre lo que hagas)". Por ejemplo, "Usuario:AdrianGuetta/ub/Twinbrook" si haces uno sobre que vive en Twinbrook, como el que hiciste de Bridgeport (?). Si no se entiende, manda un mensaje con lo que vayas a poner como el "ub" que puse yo, sobre qué lo vas a hacer y cualquier otra cosa así te explico. ¡Saludos! Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 23:16 19 mayo 2011 (UTC)